Nostalgie
by callisto24
Summary: Spielt während/nach Season 8. Außerdem wird Eric McCormick erwähnt und die Serie Perception, beziehungsweise daraus zitiert. Geschrieben in der Wichtelchallenge für die Live Journal Community deutsch fandom für antares04a. 3


Titel: Nostalgie

Fandom: Supernatural, Perception wird erwähnt.

Genre: Weihnachtsgeschichte

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, kein Geld wird verdient.

Anmerkungen: Spielt während/nach Season 8. Außerdem wird Eric McCormick erwähnt und die Serie Perception, beziehungsweise daraus zitiert.

Geschrieben in der Wichtelchallenge in der Live Journal Community deutsch_fandom für Antares. 3

Dean begutachtete den Teller, den er in den Tiefen eines der Räume des Bunkers aufgestöbert hatte. Unter einer beachtlichen Menge von Krimskrams, von dem er bald entschieden hatte, dass er nichts, aber auch gar nichts mit der Tätigkeit der Men of Letters zu tun haben dürfte, fand sich ein mit Gold umrandetes Stück Porzellan. Wie durch ein Wunder heil geblieben.

Eine mehr oder weniger übertrieben romantisch veranlagte Seele der Gemeinschaft, vermutlich weiblichen Geschlechtes - oder auch jemand wie Sam, hatte es offensichtlich für notwendig gehalten, unnötiges Geraffel wie Christbaumschmuck, Osterkörbchen, eingestaubte Trockenkränze oder Bienenwachskerzen zusammen mit Mottenkugeln und Zedernholz in Pappkartons zu verstauen. Nichts davon wirklich zu gebrauchen.

Mit Ausnahme des Tellers, den Dean, verpackt in einer Ausgabe der Zeitung von 1929, aufgefunden hatte. Einer der kitschigen Machwerke, die man wohl in speziellen Regalen deponierte. Nicht um sie zu benutzen, sondern um damit anzugeben, dass man in der Lage war, Geld für Blödsinn auszugeben.

Der Teller zeigte das zugegeben scheußliche Abbild zweier blondgelockter Kinder in pelzbesetzten Mäntelchen, die Hand in Hand vor einem Fenster standen, hinter dem ein prächtiger Christbaum glänzte und strahlte. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet, die Augen blitzten hellblau, und der Nachtwächter, der gerade eine Laterne entzündete, lächelte wohlwollend auf sie hinab.

Insgesamt und bei genauerer Betrachtung nicht ganz so geschmacklos, wie Dean erwartet hätte, und er streifte kurz den Gedanken, ob vielleicht Mary gewohnt gewesen war, ihren Tisch mit ähnlichen Tellern zu decken - damals, als er ein Kind war und Sam noch nicht existiert hatte. Nicht außerhalb der Pläne von Himmel und Hölle.

Spielte auch keine Rolle. Er zuckte mit den Achseln, spülte den Teller noch einmal ab, setzte ihn auf den Küchentisch und leerte die Packung Lebkuchen, die er wohlweislich besorgt hatte, darauf aus. Lebkuchen waren praktisch auch Kuchen, oder zumindest beinahe so gut. Er schnappte sich zwei Bier aus dem Kühlschrank, balancierte den Teller mit der anderen Hand und ging auf die Suche.

Zu seinem Erstaunen fand er Sam nicht vor dem Laptop oder mit der Nase in irgendwelchen Büchern, sondern auf dem Sofa vor dem Flachbildfernseher, den Dean sich selbst zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. Doktor Sexy und seine Seifenopern benötigten einen passenden Rahmen und keine miserable Internet-Verbindung.

Sam sah auf, lächelte, als er ihn sah, und Dean stellte Lebkuchen und Bier auf dem Couchtisch ab, bevor er sich selbst auf dem Sofa platzierte, die Beine ausstreckte.

"Was siehst du?", fragte er und runzelte die Stirn, während er den Sinn aus den Geschehnissen auf dem Bildschirm herauszufiltern versuchte. Es war nicht leicht, handelte es sich doch nicht um eine der üblichen extrem langweiligen Dokumentationen oder schlimmer noch, den Debatten, denen Sam gelegentlich fasziniert zu lauschen pflegte. Wenigstens sah dem so aus, doch blieb Dean skeptisch. Niemand auf der Welt konnte derartige sinnlose und zweckentfernte Wortakrobatik tatsächlich für interessant erachten.

"Perception", erklärte Sam und griff nach einem Lebkuchen, biss hinein.

"Krimi?", erkundigte sich Dean und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Seit wann siehst du so einen Kram?"

Sam schluckte, leckte sich Krümel von der Lippe und Deans Blick blieb an seiner Zunge hängen, bis sie wieder verschwand.

"Seit Eric McCormack", antwortete Sam. "Er ist heiß."

Dean zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. "Wie bitte?" Er streckte den Kopf vor, betrachtete den Mann auf dem Bildschirm, verzog den Mund.

"Er ist kein Doktor Sexy."

Sam seufzte. "Niemand ist das, Dean. Niemand."

"Ganz recht." Dean nickte.

"Außerdem ist es eine hervorragende Serie", erklärte Sam weiter, griff nach dem Bier. "Sehr intelligent."

Dean rollte mit den Augen. "Verstehe. Man errät nicht während der ersten zwei Minuten, wer der Täter ist. Ich dachte, unser Leben sei auch ohne Krimi spannend genug."

Sam schüttelte den Kopf. Sein Blick verdunkelte sich für einen Augenblick und kurz bereute es Dean, Sam aus seiner Realitätsflucht geholt zu haben.

"Es geht um einen Neurowissenschaftler, der an der Universität lehrt und zugleich dem FBI bei Fällen behilflich ist. Nebenbei ist er schizophren."

Dean blinzelte, und Sam räusperte sich. "Verglichen zu uns führt er demnach ein sicheres, gemütliches Leben."

Dean runzelte die Stirn, grinste ihn an. "Wohl wahr. Und warum siehst du dir das an?"

Sam kniff die Augenlider zusammen. "Sag ich doch, der Typ ist heiß."

Dean wartete.

"Und clever", fügte Sam hinzu, setzte sich dann gerade hin, drehte sich zu Dean um. "Weißt du, was er während der letzten Folge erwähnt hat? Das wollte ich Dir ohnehin erzählen."

"Ich habe keine Ahnung", erklärte Dean wahrheitsgemäß und nahm einen Schluck Bier.

Sam nahm ein Bein auf das Sofa, winkelte es an, so dass er Dean gegenüber saß. Sein Lächeln wirkte verschmitzt, und Dean kniff die Augenlider zusammen.

"Er erklärte, dass unsere DNS uns dazu verleitet, dass wir uns mit unserem genetischen Stamm verbinden wollen."

"Was?" Dean zog nun die Augenbrauen zusammen und die Nase kraus. "Was soll jetzt das heißen?"

Sam lachte. "Genetische sexuelle Anziehungskraft. Ich dachte, du hörst es gerne, dass wir nicht so verrückt sind, wie wir glauben."

Dean schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich verstehe kein Wort."

Sam rollte mit den Augen.

"Eric McCormack erwähnt, dass nur psychologische Prägung und soziales Tabu das gegenseitige, sexuelle Verlangen unter Geschwistern unterdrücken. Und das gilt auch nur in dem Fall, dass Geschwister miteinander aufwachsen."

Dean überlegte, stellte seine Flasche ab, fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch sein Haar und starrte auf den Bildschirm. "Soziales Tabu?"

Er hörte Sam lachen. "Ich glaube, wir sind längst darüber hinaus, uns von so etwas beeindrucken zu lassen."

"Hm." Dean überlegte.

"Du meinst, die Gene sind schuld?"

Er spürte Sams Blick auf sich, fühlte sein Lächeln. "Wurde in der Serie zitiert."

Dean lehnte sich zurück, erwiderte nun Sams Blick. "Dann sollten wir dem guten Eric wohl einen Dankesbrief schicken."

Sam rollte mit den Augen. "Ich glaube nicht, dass der Schauspieler sich das ausgedacht hat. Und nebenbei hat er es nur während der Aufklärung eines Falles erwähnt."

"Und schizophren ist er auch", merkte Dean an.

"Die Rolle", klärte Sam ihn auf. "Die Rolle ist schizophren und Wissenschaftler. Was aber nicht bedeutet, dass er nicht doch den Nagel auf den Kopf trifft."

Nun war es Dean, der lachte. "Das soll heißen, dass jedermann, der gerne Kriminalfälle am Feierabend sieht, nun weiß, dass wir nicht krank sind, oder pervers, oder derart gestört, dass es längst für jede Rettung zu spät ist?"

Sam lehnte sich näher zu ihm, legte seine Hand auf Deans Wange. "Das dachtest ohnehin nur du, Dean. Niemand sonst. Nicht hier."

Dean drehte seinen Kopf, so dass seine Lippen Sams Hand berührten. "Du hattest recht, Sam, das gefällt mir."

Er lächelte, blickte auf den Teller. Die Lebkuchen waren so weit verschwunden, dass er die Kinder auf dem Bild erkennen konnte.

„Wer weiß", sagte er. „Vielleicht erlebt jeder irgendwann sein eigenes Weihnachtswunder."

Und er dachte daran, wie es sich manches Mal anfühlte einen Blick in die Welt der Menschen zu werfen, die von ihnen nichts wussten. Einen Blick, der früher einmal vielleicht das Staunen enthalten hatte, das die Gesichter der Kinder vor ihm zeigten.

Er lächelte und blickte zu Sam. In dessen Augen leuchtete es warm.

Weihnachten im Bunker war doch gar nicht so übel.

Ende


End file.
